


The Collections of Unfinished or Random Spideypool Stories That I Can't Get Out of My Head

by littleshitwithdreams



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Handsome Wade Wilson, Hurt Peter Parker, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sad Peter Parker, Soft Wade Wilson, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade doesn’t have cancer, and he gets one, cheating Peter Parker?, only briefly but it’s fine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshitwithdreams/pseuds/littleshitwithdreams
Summary: This is just a bunch of random spideypool nonsense that I can't stop thinking about and have to write, or stuff that I started writing and will never finish. Please enjoy.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. It's Not Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This one is just sad Spidey/comforting Wade.

"Peter?" Wade calls as he slides through the window of the web slinger's apartment. He stumbles over the desk that sits in front of the window and wonders why the hero would choose to put the desk in the worst location in the entire goddamn apartment. Obviously, he has never watched HGTV in his free time. Peter could totally use a visit from the Property Brothers. As long as they didn't try to seduce the hero. Wade has been on a mission to seduce him for over three years now, and those handsome, renovating twins will not interfere with that.

Wade pushes himself up from where he had fallen and takes a look around the room. No Peter to be seen. 

Hmm. That's odd. Wade could have sworn he saw the web-head climb into his apartment after he had dipped from the Avengers meeting that went to shit faster than a hot knife through butter. 

Peter must be somewhere in the apartment. Kitchen, maybe. Wade makes his way into the open concept apartment and doesn't see Peter anywhere. The apartment is small, so it isn't like Wade could have missed him. 

"Petey? I saw you come in. Where ya at, honey bunches?" Wade calls and pushes his mask up over his nose. 

He hears running water to his left. 

Ah-ha! The bathroom. Of course, the hero would be in the bathroom if not for the entire rest of his apartment. Happy with his discovery, Wade plops down on the couch and waits for his friend. 

And he waits and waits and waits. 

And he grows more and more impatient the longer Peter takes. What is that boy doing? Painting a picture or something? Wade has had enough. He gets up and goes to the bathroom door and wiggles the knob. It's locked. Wade's brow furrows. Peter rarely locks the door. Wade thinks he lives for the thrill of someone walking in on him. Peter told him once it was because he had gotten locked in his bathroom before and couldn't get out. Wade didn't believe him. 

"Peter? You okay?" Wade calls. The water is still running, and there is a shuffling behind the door. 

"I'm fine, Wade. Go home." Peter says softly through the door. 

Oh, well, that won't do. There's something clearly wrong with Wade's little web-head. 

"What's wrong, Pete?" Wade asks. 

"I'm fine. Go home." Peter tells him once more. 

Wade rolls his eyes. The hero was stubborn, he will give him that, but Wade is a professional at getting what he wants, and right now, he wants Peter to open the stupid door and tell him what's wrong. 

"I will bust this door down, Pete. Don't test me." Wade warns, sounding a lot like an angry mother. 

If Peter keeps it up, then he's gonna get grounded, Wade thinks. 

"Wade!" Peter groans. Wade sighs and waits for a few minutes. He says nothing, hoping that maybe Peter will talk to him through the door or something. But then Wade hears a small, almost silent, sniffle. The little hero is crying. And avoiding Wade's awesome feel-better hugs. 

"Alright, Pete, I warned you. I'm breaking the door down." 

Wade readies himself to shoulder into the door, but just as he's about to do so, the door unlocks, and Peter is looking up at him with his big, brown eyes. Only, this time they're wet from tears threatening to fall. Wade softens his stance immediately and holds his arms out as an offer for a hug. It takes late a millisecond before the hero is sliding into his arms and burying his face into his into the mercs chest. Wade coos and rubs Peter's back soothingly. 

"It's okay, dumpling. I'm here. Cry it out." Wade comforts. 

Typically, Wade wasn't very good at dealing with crying people. They make him uncomfortable, and he never knows what to say to them. But with Peter, like everything else, it came naturally. Being there for his friend was the most natural thing that he has ever done. And at one point in time, he though un-aliving people was the easiest thing he knew how to do. 

Peter sniffles a few times. His hand comes up to rest on Wade's abdomen, and Wade can feel him trying to grab the fabric of his suit, but he can't get a proper grip because of how tight the material is. Wade decides at that moment that whoever hurt Spidey's feelings and made him cry was going to get a bullet between the eyes. No one hurts Petey and gets away with it. Not on Wade's watch, at least. 

The pair stand like that for a few minutes, Wade rubbing the hero's back and Peter trying to get his tears under control. When Peter sniffs once more and pulls away, Wade lets him go but stays close but lets the man have some space. His freckled face was blotchy from crying, and his eyes were still wet. His brown curls a matted down mess from his Spider-Man mask he had been wearing earlier. Somehow, Peter, even in this state, is still the most beautiful person Wade has ever seen. It's unfair for every other person in the universe. 

"Wanna talk about what's bothering you, Petie-Pie?" Wade asks gently.

Peter nods, but instead of speaking, he walks into the living room space and slumps down on the couch, pulling the previously disregarded throw blanket over his shoulders and wrapping himself up like a burrito. Wade quickly follows the man and sits beside him. Wade doesn't say a word as he waits for Peter to open up, hoping that the silence in the room will prompt him to share what has got him feeling so down this afternoon. 

Luckily, Peter starts speaking after he gets comfortable on the couch. 

"It's stupid, so promise not to laugh at me," Peter whispers. 

Wade makes a cross over his heart, "Promise, baby boy. I'd never laugh at any of your sad feelings."

Peter smiles softly and takes a breath.

"Tony pulled me to the side at the Avengers meeting today. You were messing around with Clint and Bucky, so you probably didn't notice." Peter begins. 

Wade nods. He remembers. Clint had bet him that he couldn't shoot an arrow as accurately as he could, which resulted in bickering between the two and eventually Bucky stepping in to help argue in Wade's defense. Wade had noticed Tony pulling Peter off to the side, mostly because he noticed everything the hero did and kept tabs on him when they were together. But he didn't question it at the time because Stark is like Peter's robot dad or something, so it was usual for the pair to drift off together and chat. 

"Remember that last battle we did with the Avengers? The one with that stupid not-lizard man?" 

Wade nods. That was the day that he wasn't invited to fight with the group but showed up anyway. Spidey had done the same and joined, mostly because he was bored of stopping purse thieves that day and saw the opportunity to help. The not-lizard man was after Bruce Banner. It was a whole thing. 

"There was a woman that got caught in one of the buildings that I webbed up to hold together. I was able to get her out, but she wasn't in great shape." Peter sighs. "She was still alive when I left her with the ambulance, but Tony told me today that she died last night. I wasn't able to stop her dying, Wade." 

Wade can see tears well up in the hero's eyes again. He scoots closer to Peter and pulls the boy into his arms, burrito blanket and all. Peter sniffles from his place and pulls his blanket tighter around him. 

"It's not your fault, Pete. Things happen." Wade says softly, reassuringly. 

"It is my fault. I should've held the building up better. I could have webbed it up more or something. Now that lady is dead because I didn't do my job to protect her." Peter cries. 

"Baby boy, you can't take the blame for every death that happens—especially ones during battle. You aren't at fault here. Imagine who else would have died had you not held the building together. You did good. Always." Wade comforts, meaning it. Spider-Man is the best goddamn hero in the city, and Wade refuses to let Peter think that he was the one to blame for one death when there could have been plenty more. 

"I am at fault, Wade! That's why Tony told me. Had I not even shown up at a fight that I wasn't even invited to, maybe that lady would still be alive. She has kids, Wade! And a wife. And now she's gone because I wanted to join the Avengers and fight a stupid not-lizard man." Peter sits up and pulls away from the merc. He's glaring at Wade with tears still in his eyes. 

"Tony has told me too many times just to mind my little burrow of New York. Protect the little guys. But I can't learn my lesson! I keep messing up, and I don't know why. I just wanted to help. That's it. I wanted to help. I knew the Avengers could handle it, but I wanted to help anyway. And I messed it up. Again." 

Peter slumps in on himself. 

"Sometimes, I think it would be better just to hang the suit up, you know? Maybe I would stop hurting people then." 

And fuck. Wade has never heard the hero so sad in their years of friendship. Sure, he's seen Peter get emotional over people he couldn't save before, but never considering retiring from Spider-Man. And that just wouldn't do. 

Wade pulls his mask entirely off of his head. He's been maskless around Peter a handful of times in their friendship. He doesn't make it a habit of showing Peter his face. He doesn't want to scar the boy. Scar. Haha. Get it?

He reaches out and grabs Peter's face and pulls him in close. He looks Peter dead in the eye, not letting the hero break eye contact, no matter how hard he tries. 

"Listen, here, baby boy," Wade begins. "Don't do this to yourself. You are a good hero. You help people. You are the only hero that I trust in this stupid city. And there's plenty of heroes here."

"But Wade--" Peter tries, tears spilling now.

"No." Wade continues. "If you want to stop being Spider-Man, that's fine. But don't do it because you think you've failed. People die every day. And yes, it sucks when it's your actions that might have caused it. But things happen, Petey. You save people. You are a hero. You wanted to help the Avengers, so you did. You kept people safe. I saw you that day saving a little kid from getting crushed by the not-lizard. Stuff like that is enough. Hanging up the suit because of this, though? One of the worst fucking ideas you have ever had. And you wanted to free-fall with Hulk strapped to you that one time."

Peter sniffles and tries to nod, but Wade's hands holding his face makes it hard. 

"Okay," Peter breathes. 

"Okay? You good now?" Wade checks. Peter nods again, and Wade drops his hands. 

Peter sits still as Wade reaches up and wipes the tears on his cheeks away.

"Thank you," Peter says quietly. He's blushing, cheeks and nose red. Wade can't help but leave in and press a small kiss to the tip of Peter's nose. 

"Of course, baby boy. I'm always here for you." Wade tells the hero honestly. "Unless you go free-falling with Hulk. Then I will be at the bottom waiting for you to make sure you don't get crushed." 

Peter laughs and it's the best thing Wade has seen all day. 


	2. Two Guys, a Bored Woman, and Access to the Internet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade is in love with his friend Peter, but Peter has a boyfriend. 
> 
> Based off of the characters from the show Two Guys, a Girl, and a Pizza Place staring Ryan Reynolds. If you have not seen this show, please watch. It has an occasional good scene and I would like to talk about them with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote all of this just to write one line that I heard in an old TV show Ryan Reynolds use to be in.

Peter and Wade aren't in a relationship. Peter has made that abundantly clear in the last couple of months. And it is driving Wade crazy. 

Peter is driving Wade crazy. 

Everything that the two have been doing together the last couple of months has given Wade the impression that they were at least headed to being in a relationship. The flirting, the dates, the meeting of friends and family. And then Peter's boyfriend appears out of fucking nowhere. 

Harry. Peter's boyfriend is named Harry. They met in school when Peter was young. They have been together since Peter's senior year of high school. It has been five years since he graduated. After graduation, the couple went separate ways to go to college but stayed in a relationship—Long Distance. And Peter never told Wade about it. He never mentioned having a boyfriend, and Wade feels as if that should have been the first thing Peter told him. Why play pretend with Wade when he already has somebody? 

Of course, Wade kind of loses his goddamn mind when he finds out about Harry. 

He and Peter were sitting in Peter's apartment, playing Mario Kart together. Wade had ordered pizza for dinner, and Peter provided video games and beer. It was a perfect night of just the two of them. Wade had never been happier. 

Then Harry knocked on the door to surprise Peter. Harry was visiting from his new job in Manhatten. Apparently, he works at his dad's very large corporation working to take over the title of CEO. Translation: he has hella money. And Peter lets the rich man walk in like he lived there. 

Wade had to put on a fake smile when Peter had introduced him to Harry. 

"Harry, this is my friend, Wade." Peter had said. "Wade, this is my boyfriend, Harry."

Boyfriend. Wade has actually felt his heart drop. Peter never once mentioned Harry during their time hanging out, and all of a sudden, the man stands in front of Wade. 

Absolute bullshit, in Wade's opinion. 

So he leaves right after they are introduced. Peter doesn't ask him to stay, but he also looks kind of sad to see Wade go. Wade doesn't care at that moment. He was focused on getting the hell outta there so he can go punch a hole in his wall and cry or something. 

\--

The next time he sees Peter is at the bar. Wade was sitting on his usual stool, watching Weasel deal with an asshole customer like usual, drowning his sorrows with alcohol. It had been a week since Harry had popped up out of nowhere and a week since he saw Peter. But he knew Peter was bound to show up at the bar sooner or later. That is where the two had met, after all, Peter worked there on occasion to make some extra money to pay off school when he wasn't working at Stark Laboratories. They spent more time at the bar than either cared to admit. 

Wade was working on his fourth drink, maybe fifth. It was getting hard to keep count. Weasel was dealing with that customer. The bar was loud but no louder than usual for a Friday afternoon. Wade didn't even notice when someone took the stool right beside him until that someone leaned closer to him, and Wade was ready to gripe about personal space. Then he saw who it was. Peter Parker, the man that Wade hadn't stopped thinking about for months. 

"Peter," Wade nodded as a greeting and took another swig of his beer. 

Peter frowned, "No 'baby boy' or 'Petey-pie' this evening?" 

"Kinda figured that's inappropriate now that I know you have a boyfriend." Wade shrugs. 

"Wade--"

"No, Pete. I really don't want to hear it right now." Wade cuts him off. "Actually, I'm about to head out anyway. See you later, okay?"

Wade stands up to leave, but Peter grabs his shirt sleeve, stopping him from actually going anywhere. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Harry, Wade," Peter says softly. 

Wade rolls his eyes, "Not like we were dating, Pete."

"I know, but," Peter shrugs. "It's not like I didn't notice how things were between us." 

"And you kept it up, funny that." Wade laughs sarcastically. "Please let me go, Peter. I'm going home." 

"No. I want to talk about this, Wade."

"About what, Peter? About how you hid a boyfriend from me for the last four months and let me fall for you anyway? Or maybe the fact that you clearly felt something for me too and still didn't say anything about your goddamn boyfriend?" Wade's voice raises, causing heads to turn. He didn't care. Peter wanted to do this, so they were doing this here. Fuck it. 

"Where's he been anyway, Peter? Why have I never met him? We've been inseparable for the last four months, and never once have I met this guy. Were you trying to lead me on?" 

Peter looks around at the people looking at them before saying, "No, Wade, I promise."

"Where's he been then, Pete?" Wade quiets down and looks down at the boy with sad eyes. 

"He works in the Manhatten, but he's been overseas for the last six months. I haven't talked to him that much because of the time difference." Peter tells him. 

"So, what? He's back now?"

"Yes, Wade. I'm sorry." Peter whispers. 

Wade shakes his head and pulls Peter's fingers from his shirt sleeve. 

"Save it," Wade tells him. "See ya later, Peter."

With that, Wade walks out of the bar and leaves Peter to stare after him. But Wade doesn't turn back because he knows if he does, he will turn right back around to apologize for no reason to the man that does not deserve an apology. 

\--

Wade is sitting in his apartment two weeks later, pouting when he has an epiphany. His old roommate, Blind Al, is sitting beside him on the couch and nearly shits herself when Wade jumps up suddenly and shouts "Ah-ha!"

"Damn it, Wade! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Al shouts at him, swinging her hand out to try to hit the man that wasn't next to her anymore. 

"Al, I decided that I am no longer going to sulk on this shitty couch anymore!" Wade exclaims. 

Al scoffs, "About time. Your sadness is starting to stink." 

Wade pulls the collar of his shirt up and sniffs, "That might actually just be me."

Al groans. 

"But, seriously, Al. I'm tired of being sad about this Peter shit." Wade tells her and sits back down. 

"Okay?"

Wade sits back down. 

His epiphany was his realization that he can't just sit and watch Peter be lulled into a relationship that he clearly doesn't want to be in. Why else would he not mention Harry to Wade for four months? Obviously, he wasn't thrilled with his relationship, or he would have at least mentioned it once and maybe not have flirted with Wade the entire time his boyfriend was gone overseas. So, the only answer to Wade's problem was to fight for Peter. He needed to turn up the charm and convince the man that he should break up with Harry and consider being with him. 

When he tells Al about this epiphany, though, all he got was a snort and the old woman getting up and walking to her room while muttering about being stuck in an apartment with an idiot. 

So, Wade makes it his mission to win Peter over. 

His first move was to show up to Peter's place and apologize for being a dick to him at the bar. 

When he arrived, he couldn't help but linger at the door before knocking. What if Peter didn't want to see him? 

Wade shook that thought off, and without any more hesitation, he knocked on the apartment door. He took a step back and waited for the boy to answer. He hoped and prayed that Harry didn't answer the door, too, because that would make this entire situation more awkward than it was already bound to be. 

Luckily, though, it was Peter who opened the door after a minute or two of Wade waiting. He looked surprised to see Wade standing there, too, which made Wade tingle. 

"Wade?" Peter asked and opened the door wider. Wade awkwardly waved and gave a shy grin. 

"Hiya, Pete," The taller man greeted. "How's it hangin'?"

"Uh, good, yeah. What are you doing here?"

Wade rubbed the back of his neck, "I came to apologize. About the other day. I overreacted and caused a scene at the bar, and I'm sorry." 

More surprise from Peter.

"Oh," Peter says. "Well, in that case, I'm sorry too. I didn't handle the whole Harry situation very well."

That would be an understatement, Wade thought but didn't say. 

"Well, as an apology, let me take you out to dinner," Wade suggests. "I'll even let you pick the restaurant this time. My treat." 

"Oh, um," Peter sniffs. "Harry will be here soon to go get dinner. But, um, you can come if you want. I'm sure Harry won't mind."

"No," Wade says, maybe a little too quickly, so he corrects himself. "No, thank you. I'll let you two have your time to catch up. Maybe some other time?"

Peter smiles, "Sounds great."

Wade smiles and decides that was his cue to leave. So he politely tells Peter goodbye and makes his way to his favorite Mexican restaurant to eat a dozen burritos by himself because he's still sad and would rather feel uncomfortably full from a yummy burrito than feel sad any day. 

\--

Wade gets invited to a wedding. He doesn't know why anyone would invite him of all people to a wedding, but there he sat, looking at a wedding invitation with his name on it. To make matters worse, it's the wedding of one of his ex flings. Shiklah, a somewhat intimidating woman, managed to find a man that would willingly settle down with her, which is a massive surprise for Wade. And the only reason he even considered attending the wedding is that he wants to see the poor bastard that is tying the knot with that succubus. 

The thing is, though, he needs a plus one to this wedding; otherwise, he will look like a loser, and he refuses to look like a loser in front of she-demon Shiklah and her new beau. 

So, he invites Peter to go to the wedding with him. 

It was mostly a joke when he had asked. They were at the bar, this time Peter was working, and Wade wasn't drinking as heavily. They were chatting, much like they did before Wade knew of Harry's existence, and Wade brought up the wedding invitation he received. 

"All I need is a date to this stupid thing, and I'll be set," Wade had said. "Would you wanna come to a wedding with me, Petey?"

Peter had paused his motions of polishing the glass in his hand and looked at Wade inquisitively. Wade blushed when he had realized what he asked. He had a tendency to not think before he talks. It usually got him into trouble. 

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Wade." Peter had told him. 

"As friends, of course," Wade corrected. Well, he was in this far, might as well keep digging himself into this hole. 

But Peter still shook his head, "No, Wade. I can't be your date to a wedding. Besides, I'm sure you've got tons of other options to take as your date."

Wade didn't really, but he agreed. 

But that's how he ended up running into another ex-fling of his. Her name is Vanessa, and they had hooked up a few times a few years ago, with Vanessa calling things off because she found a job in another city. They ran into each other at Wade's favorite Mexican restaurant and had been catching up since. Apparently, the job didn't work out, so she returned to Queens for her old job. And she had kind of hoped that she would run into Wade again, which is what brought her to this restaurant in the first place. 

They spend a few days hanging out together, reliving their past. They went to the arcade they had met at, and Vanessa laughed when Wade kicked ass at skeeball. He cheated, but it made Wade happy that he was able to make the woman laugh. 

Somehow, the pair had ended up at Wade's apartment after two days of wandering around the city, reminiscing. Al wasn't home, and Wade had no clue when she would be back, but it worked to his advantage because Vanessa and he had some plans. 

That is until they started getting hot and heavy on Wade's couch, and suddenly Wade's thoughts flashed to Peter, and he had to pull away. Vanessa groaned at the distance between them, and Wade couldn't help the chuckle he let out. 

"Sorry, sorry," Wade said. "But I don't think this is going to happen tonight, sugar."

"Really?" Vanessa said jokingly, clearly not upset. "Everything okay? Your dick stop working in the year that I've been gone?"

Wade laughs, "No. I'm just, I don't know, dealing with stuff, I guess." 

Vanessa sits back on her own cushion, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's just that I met this guy a few months ago," Wade sighs. 

"Uhoh," Vanessa chuckles. "Little Wade might've fallen in love while I've been away. Who would've guessed that you were the type?"

"I know, right? But the thing is is that he is in a relationship with someone else. It's killing me. We've had this back and forth thing for months and all of a sudden here's this guy and turns out he's his boyfriend. Its got my head all kinds of messed up right now. Seriously, Ness, I can't get this guy off my mind. He's all I think about." Wade explains, miserable. 

Vanessa whistles, "Damn, you've got it bad."

Wade stands and heads to the kitchen, "Yeah. You want anything?"

"Yeah," Vanessa sighs and follows Wade but stays behind him so she can eye him up Wade as he walks. "But a soda will do for now." 

"You know, in some cultures, soda can be more satisfying than sex." Wade jokes. Vanessa laughs and watches as Wade twists the top to open the soda for her. Immediately, the soda fizzes and sprays all over Vanessa's clothes, making her squeal. 

"See?" Wade puts the drink down on the counter. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," Vanessa laughs. "Do you have a blow-drier or another shirt?"

Wade gestures to his room, "Yeah, right through there." 

Vanessa nods and goes to find a shirt. As she walks off, Wade shakes his head. 

"What the hell is wrong with me?"

There is a knock on the door, and Wade went to answer it. He muttered to himself the entire way to the door so he was distracted when he opened it. He's surprised when he sees Peter's face behind the door. 

"Peter? What are you doing here?" Wade had asked. 

"Hi Wade," Peter looked nervous. "Listen, I wanted to apologize for blowing you off before. I'm flattered that you wanted to take me to that wedding, and I would love to go with you as your friend." 

"Shit, really? Pete, that's great!" Wade answered, excited. Peter grinned back at him. 

"You know," Vanessa said as she came out of Wade's room. "There are easier ways to get a girl to take her clothes off." 

She was pulling one of Wade's shirts over her head as she walked out to the living room.

Peter backed up and went to leave, but Wade was able to reach out and grab his shirt to hold him still. Wade let go when it was clear that Peter wouldn't bolt. 

"NO, no," Wade said. 

"Oh, no," Vanessa said.

"No, you know what? It's okay! We're friends. All friends. Obviously some closer than others, but it's okay. Great, even. Friends. Anyway, I'll see you at the wedding. Send me the address, please, and thank you." Peter said and finally stepped back and walked away. Wade sighed and shut the door, turning around to face Vanessa. 

The woman had an apologetic look on her face. 

"No good?" She asked. 

Wade shakes his head, "No good."

Vanessa nodded. "Sorry, honey."

Wade sighed. 

\--

"You look great, Pete." 

Peter blushes. 

"Thanks," Peter says. "You don't look so bad yourself."

"Shucks, you sure do know how to make a man blush." Wade joked. 

Wade was extra nervous about the event, but seeing Peter calmed his nerves considerably. There was just something calming about seeing his freckled face and curly brown hair that made him feel at peace. Never once in Wade's sad life had he felt as calm as he was when he was around Peter Parker. At some point, Wade had was convinced that the boy had superpowers, and one of his abilities was to calm people's anxieties. When Wade has mentioned this to Peter, though, he just got laughed at. But Peter's laugh had only made him smile, so it was okay in the end. 

"Ready to go?" Wade asked. Peter nods and walks alongside Wade to his car. 

"Nervous?" Peter asked when they were almost to the venue. 

"That obvious?" Wade chuckles. Peter grins and pats Wade's leg, distracting the driver for just a second.

"Only a bit, but it's better because you're here," Wade tells Peter honestly. "Best arm candy a man can have."

Peter laughs, making Wade laugh. It was always so easy between the two of them. Wade wishes it could be like this all the time. 

The ceremony was simple. Shiklah was beautiful, as always, and Wade thinks that her now-husband wasn't too bad to look at either. Apparently, his name is Vlad, but he looks suspiciously like Count Dracula. Wade commented on his appearance to Peter, and it made Peter laugh so loud that it made heads turn in his direction, which in turn made Peter blush something fierce. Wade was proud of himself for that one. 

The reception, on the other hand, was loud from the music and the number of people in one enclosed space. It made Wade's anxiety spike, which in turn made Peter glue himself to Wade's side. This was less nice, but equally as good because Peter was so close. 

"Would you like to dance?" Wade asked his date dinner had been served, and the cake cutting process was finished. Quite a few people were swaying to the music in the center of the room, but most scattered when the slow songs came on, leaving only couples to sway together. Peter nods, so Wade takes his hand and pulls him to the dance floor.

"Just the one, though, okay?" Peter tells him. 

Wade says nothing but starts swaying to the slow song that was playing. Peter is flushed against him, warm breath floating over Wade's neck, and freckles clear to Wade because they were so close. Wade could count them all if he wanted, but he was more focused on looking into Peter's honey brown eyes. 

"I'm glad you decided to come with me tonight," Wade says softly. Peter is grinning beautifully up at him, and it makes Wade's heart flutter. 

"Me too. It's been fun. And Shiklah is beautiful, I can see why you dated." Peter responds. 

"I wouldn't say we dated," Wade chuckles. "It was more casual sex stuff than anything. I don't think she even liked me now that I look back at that time." 

Peter furrows his brow, "What's not to like? You're funny, handsome, and one hell of a sweet talker. Anyone would be lucky to have you." 

He didn't want to listen to Peter compliment him so soft and sweet like that while his heart wanted to rip outta his chest. 

"I've meant to ask, by the way," Peter says. "Who was the girl in your apartment the other day?"

"Vaness," Wade says honestly. 

Peter raises his eyebrows, "You're ex, Vanessa? I thought she moved away. Did she come back just to be with you again?"

His voice held an extra edge to it than it usually does when he asked the question. And his eyes had sparked in a way that Wade had never seen. He looked slightly upset but cleverly trying to hold it back and replace it with genuine friendly curiosity. 

"You jealous?" Wade jokes without overthinking it. 

Peter pauses, both his swaying and his speech. He looks into Wade's eyes, searching for something. 

"I think I might be," Peter finally says, quiet as a mouse. Wade, shocked by the honesty, takes a step back and lets go of the others hand. 

"What? Seriously?" Wade couldn't help but laugh. "You're kidding, Peter. You've gotta be joshing me right now."

Peter shakes his head, "No, I don't think I am." 

Wade sighs and takes another step back, bringing his hands up to his face and rubbing the heal of his palm over his eyes. He huffs and drops his hands, taking in Peter's awkward stance. 

"You're not allowed to be jealous, Peter. You're not. It's not fair." Wade said. 

Peter shrinks in on himself a bit. Wade keeps going though. 

"I mean, fuck. You have a goddamn boyfriend, sugar. And you see me with another woman one fucking time, and you get jealous? Shit, Peter. Think about how it makes me feel knowing you're fucking Mr. Moneybags all the time." Wade rants, growing louder. People were starting to look at them, but Wade didn't care. This situation feels very similar to their fight at the bar, but Wade couldn't stop himself from getting upset again. 

"Wade, don't do this here." Peter sighs. 

"No," Wade shakes his head. "I'm done. I can't keep playing these games with you. For months we were basically together, then all of a sudden this jackass shows up, and he's your boyfriend of five years? Then you want to be friends. And that's all fine and dandy, Peter, but you can't keep playing with my emotions. You can't just get jealous because I'm hanging out with my ex again. And you can't keep flirting with me like nothing is wrong. I'm trying to get over you, Peter, I am, but I can't do this anymore. Either admit you have feelings or figure your shit out. How's about that, pal?" 

Peter tries to say something, but tears well up in his eyes before he can, choking him up. Wade thinks that he might burst into tears right there, but Peter shakes his head and bolts from the room. The people around them that had heard the conversation gladly parted for him to rush through, and then turned back to look at Wade like the asshole that he is. 

Well, fuck. 

Wade sighs and chases Peter. He didn't go far, only stopping in the hallway right off the main room of the reception, so Wade nearly runs into him. 

"Hey, I'm sorry, Peter. That was too much." Wade says. 

"No, no," Peter says, wiping away tears. "You're right, Wade. It isn't fair to you to treat you like that. And you were right. I do have feelings for you." 

"You do?" Wade asks, surprised Peter had admitted to it.

"Well, yeah, but it's too complicated." 

"It doesn't have to be," Wade said. "We don't have to be complicated."

Peter sniffs and shakes his head. Wade's heart is beating at twice its normal pace and he fears he might have a heart attack. He didn' think he would ever actually come close to a conversation like this with Peter, but is is kind of glad it is happening now, even if it is at his ex's wedding. 

"I can't just break up with Harry, Wade. We've been together for five years." Peter says. 

Wade feels like his heart stops. So much for a heart attack. 

"Do you love him?" Wade asks. 

"Wade I-"

"Do you love him, Peter?" 

"We've been together for a long time. It's complicated." 

Wade shakes his head, "If you can't even say you love him, then what is the point, Peter?" 

"It's a difficult situation, Wade. You wouldn't understand." Peter tells him. 

"I wouldn't understand? Peter, I can tell you right now that I am falling in love with you. I've known you for four months and I already know that. I don't need a five-year-long relationship under my belt to know if i love someone." Wade huffs. 

"What Harry and I have is real, Wade. I can't just abandon it for someone I've only known for a few months. Feelings or not." Peter says. His resolve was shaking though and his upper body was leaning closer to Wade. It was clear, though, that he was actively keeping his feet planted so he didn't move. 

Wade shakes his head and takes a step forward. 

"If what you have is so real, how can he stand to be without you for five months but I can’t go without you for five minutes?"

Wade steps closer. Peter takes a step closer to Wade, seemingly without thinking about it. Wade reaches out but doesn't touch until Peter willingly leans into the taller man's space. His eyes hold so much emotion that Wade knows they will need to talk about at a later point, but right now, Peter is leaning up and in. 

"Wade," Peter breathes. Wade doesn't move an inch, making Peter lean closer. If Peter wants to do this, it will all be in his control. Wade refuses to force the man into anything he doesn't want to do. Like he really could anyway, with Peter's stubbornness. 

But Wade doesn’t wait long. Before he knows it, Peter is leaning into him even more and grabbing his face to pull him into a kiss. Wade happily allows this to happen—future Wade can deal with the repercussions. But for now, Wade leans into the kiss. He brings his hands up to cup Peter’s head while Peter loops his arms behind Wade’s neck. Peter is standing on his toes to get a decent angle, but Wade still had to bend a bit in order to reach Peter properly. 

The kiss is warm. It’s not filled with fireworks like Wade had thought it would be, but instead it feels safe and comforting, like home. Wade has never experienced anything like it, and he never wants to experience anything else. Peter is it for him. Every other kiss has been ruined for him now that he’s gotten his lips on Peter’s. 

Wade is the first yo pulls away. He doesn’t step back though. He keeps his face right against Peter’s, letting his lips ghost over Peter’s face. The shorter man is flushed, eyes blinking open and looking up at Wade. 

”I think you might’ve ruined me,” Peter smiles and gently pecks Wade’s lips once more. 

Wade chuckles, “How so?”

”That was the best kiss I’ve ever had.” Peter says. 

Wade moves his hands down Peter’s back, rubbing soft circles over his suit jacket. Neither of them dare to move, enjoying each other’s space in that moment. 

Wade would be happy to never leave this moment ever, and for the first time it seems as if Peter is finally on the same page.   
  


—

Peter calls Wade the next day with news that he had broken up with Harry. It came as a surprise to Wade when the other hadn’t even greeted him and instead rushed into his story of what happened. 

Apparently, Harry was waiting at Peter’s apartment when he returned from the wedding with Wade. Peter wasn’t expecting him to be sitting on his couch when he got home, but there he was. 

The breakup was amicable, Peter had told Wade. Harry had told him that he’s been wanting to break up for a while but could never find the nerve to do so, and when Peter had told him about kissing Wade, Harry wasn’t even upset. He told Peter that he understood. He wasn’t ever around, hadn’t been a great boyfriend, and had even faced his own moments of weakness with a girl he had met while overseas. 

The two had agreed to give each other space, but would still like to remain friends if possible. Wade wasn’t too thrilled about that, but Peter explained that he had Harry as a friend before they ever dated and he didn’t want to lose that. Harry is a good guy and while he hadn’t always been the best boyfriend, he had always been there for Peter. 

When Peter hangs up, with promises to come see Wade tomorrow, Wade slumps back into his couch, a huge grin on his face. Blind Al walks into the room and takes a seat next to the happy man. 

“I can’t see you, but I know you have that dumbass smile on your face,” Al tells him. 

Wade sighs and leans his head over to rest on his old roommate’s shoulder. 

”I’m so happy, Al. My plan actually worked.”

”The one to win Peter over?” Al asks. Wade nods. 

”Good for you, Wade. I hope it all works out.” 

”Me too, Althea, me too.” Wade sighs happily. 


End file.
